


burning love (dumbledoor x fawkes) lemon yaoi

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, beastality, dumbledoor fucks fawkes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dumbles is tired and fawkes wants to help relieve his stress.WARNING; SUPER SEXAUL! ONLY READ IF 18 OR OLDERENJOY!!!! NO FIGHTING IN THE COMMENTS!!!!!(U//w//U*) -nekocatgirl_168390





	burning love (dumbledoor x fawkes) lemon yaoi

**Author's Note:**

> umm... yeah i've 'anoned' this for, obvious reasons.  
> but it was my first, sooo. i deleted it but i'm putting it back up. enjoy????

Dumbledoor sat down and sihed(?). Today was a hard day, he thought. He only new of one efective(?) way to relive stress. So he hiked up his robes, which were alot like a skirt (giggle) and put his hand around his ten inch you-know-what to start to jack off. However fawkes was being rude by scwauking(?)! oh, dumbledoor thought, he wants in too! so he sighed and picked up the bird and stuck his you-know-what into his you-know-where and fawkes was a smart bird, so he bobbed up and down until they both ejackulated(??) at the same time. oh no!, dumbledoor says to fawkes who will clean this up! they both laghed and cleaned up.

THE END!!!!!  
(*u*)

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIII!!!!  
>  I HOPE YOU LIKE MY SUPER SUPER KURU YAOI!  
> I WORKED SO HARD AND CANT WAIT FOR SO MANY KUDOS!!!!!  
> YAY!!!!  
> XOXOXOOX  
>  -nekocatgirl_168390


End file.
